


Resolutions

by Bob79519



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M, Fix-It
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-19
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2020-01-16 17:38:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18526366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bob79519/pseuds/Bob79519
Summary: Trying to explain away as much stupidity in season 11 as possible.





	Resolutions

**Author's Note:**

  * For [greycoupon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/greycoupon/gifts).



Mulder came into the hospital room and sat down next to Scully, holding her hand as he did so. "Any change?"

Scully shook her head and Mulder sighed. It had been a week since the docks and the last time they saw William, a lot had happened since then. Kersh had shut down the X-Files and they were no longer part of the FBI. While money wouldn't be an issue anymore since they had gotten back together and were now living together, they would still have to get new jobs. Scully had made a few friends at the hospital she worked at while not at the FBI, so she could easily get a job back there. Mulder on the other hand hadn't decided what he wanted to do yet. He had talked about writing a book based on their experiences, but nothing had come with of yet.

Skinner and Reyes were currently in comas. Skinner had a few broken bones, but nothing life threatening, and was only placed in a medical coma so that he would recover faster. Reyes had almost been killed by Skinner's bullet and was only alive because it missed her brain by 1 centimeter. There were no traces of William/Jackson, or the cigarette smoking man found in the river, which both concerned and calmed Mulder and Scully.

Suddenly, Skinner groaned and opened his eyes. Scully put her arms around him. "Walter". She choked out, Mulder did the same.

Skinner moaned. "What happened? The last thing I remember is Monica Reyes and that cigarette-smoking bastard running me over with a car."

Scully tearfully explained what happened since the docks. Skinner nodded and sighed. "Looks like my career in the FBI is over."

"I'm sorry..." Scully began, but Skinner waved her off.

"My career was halted as soon as I began protecting you two." Skinner stated. "And I don't regret it."

Mulder and Scully nodded. Suddenly, Monica entered the room and everyone gasped. She looked normal and had zero signs of being shot in the head.

"How are you...?" Mulder began, but was cut off when a figure emerged from behind Monica.

"William!" Scully cried out and hugged him.

"Hey mum." William replied, hugging her back.

Mulder joined in on the hug and the three of them cried at properly being reunited. While that was happening, Skinner spoke to Monica. "How are you still alive? I shot you in the head?"

William shrugged. "I healed myself after being shot in the head, there's no reason why I couldn't heal other people too."

Skinner nodded. "OK, but what about the virus?"

"It's not going to work." Monica revealed. "I spent years sabotaging the virus. If anyone tries to use it, then it will self-destruct."

"Why was that cigarette-smoking bastard trying to kill everyone? There's nothing in the past to indicate he wanted to do that." Mulder asked.

"The last 2 times you saw him, they were actually advanced clones of him." William explained. "And because the cloning process went haywire, it caused the clones to behave erratically."

"Which caused them to have false memories and have different objectives from the original." Scully concluded.

"How do you know all of this?" Mulder asked.

"Because before I killed the clone that shot me, I read his mind and discovered where the cloning facility was. I then went there, learned all of this and destroyed it. You'll never have to worry about him ever again." William explained.

"What about MR.Y and Erikea Price?" Mulder asked.

"They lied to you in an attempt to make themselves more important. They tried to pass themselves off as the leaders of a massive new conspiracy, while in reality they were nothing more than 2 rich people trying to get humanity to the stars, using the syndicate to try and get rid of any problems." William explained.

"I see." Mulder said, glad he wouldn't have to worry about legal action against him.

"What happened to Doggett?" Scully asked. "He just disappeared in 2006."

"He's been hiding in Mexico since then, looking after Gibson Praise and other children with special abilities like him." Monica explained. "I see him every few months in secret just to see how he's doing." She blushed at the next part. "We even got married in secret."

"Monica!" Scully squealed and they hugged each other.

"Also, I checked my DNA, you are Fox and definitely my mother and father." William assured Mulder and Scully. "The cigarette man was just lying about medically implating you with me."

Mulder and Scully were crying with joy. "So the spaceship in Africa did restore my ability to get pregnant." Scully realised. "But then why did it take me so long to get pregnant again?"

"It took a lot from your body to successfully give birth to me." WIlliam explained. "So it took time for it to be able to get ready to give birth again."

Scully nodded. "Is there anyway for this day to get any better?"

Mulder got onto his knees. "Dana Katherine Scully, I love you, will you marry me?"

"Yes Mulder, I will! Just as long as you don't try to overcompensate for mostly not being there when I was pregnant the first time." Scully responsed and she kissed Mulder passionately, everyone in the room cheered.

"I agree." Mulder mumbled and enjoyed one of the happiest moments in his life.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if this isn't very good, but really hated the revival and struggled with writing this.


End file.
